


Ask the Hamilfam!

by clarkemanship, InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Askbox fic kinda, Can't wait for questions!, F/M, Interactive, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Some suggestive material (Mainly by clarkemanship), Sorta fluff and a bit of angst...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: A silly little ask fic where your favorite Hamilton characters will answer your questions!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (past), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds (past), Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 111
Kudos: 75





	1. Intro

Hello! Clarkmanship and InkAndFire here! Yet again, we wanted to co-write something for you guys! This time, it's a little bit different, though. This time, it's all about character interaction! Leave a question or comment for your favorite Hamilton character or a few of them at once, and hopefully, you'll get an answer from them! We're excited to read your comments and questions, and the characters are excited to answer! If you think of a question, drop a comment, and we'll try to post the answer as quickly as possible. 

All we ask is that when posting a question, you keep a few simple things in mind:

1: The tagged relationships are the only ones in play. The same goes for the tagged characters. There are a few people in relationship tags that aren't available to ask questions to. (Ex. Martha Washington) You can, however, ask someone else ABOUT an untagged chararacter. 

2: When asking the question, please make sure it's clear who the question is to. Maybe use "To Philip:" or "To Charles Lee:" In front of the question. As long as it's clear who you're asking, we're good!

Please do leave some questions, and have fun with them! I'm sure most of these characters won't mind being teased a little... ;)


	2. For: AsherTheGayBoi and Hoodies_and_depression

From: AsherTheGayBoi

  
  


Q- To Hamilton: what's the record for how many days you've gone without sleeping?

A- Alexander: Uh… We don't… we don't talk about that. Wait, do I actually have to answer? 

InkAndFire: Yes, yes you do. It can’t be that long, can it?

Alexander: I mean… is 7 days a lot…?

InkAndFire: YES!?

Q- To James Madison: how do you put up with Jefferson?

A- Madison: I don’t.

Q- To Eliza: not really a question, but you and maria are 10/10 one of my favorite ships

A- Eliza: Well…. I don’t recommend that. I’m still technically married. 

Q- To Lafayette: Avez-vous déjà emmené Hercules en France?

A- Lafayette: Thank you for the question! We actually have not gone to France together yet. Hopefully soon. And actually, *j'aimerais vraiment proposer à Hercules en France…

(*Translation: I'd like to propose to Hercules in France)

Alexander: WAIT, REALLY?!

Lafayette: Alexander! Shh! 

From Hoodies_and_depression:

Q- To Jefferson: Have you ever imagined murdering Alexander?

A- Jefferson: Absolutely! No doubt about that

Alexander: Wait, what?! I know you hate me, but damn!

Jefferson: You would do the exact same thing, bitch. Don’t lie….. 

Alexander: …..Meh. True

  
  
  


Q- To Hamilton: What is your record of coffee drinking in one go?

A- Alexander: Actually… I think my record was… 11, no, 12 cups in a day. I drank a _lot_ of coffee that week. 

Lafayette: Was that the 7 days you didn’t sleep that you mentioned before…? 

Alexander: ……..Maaaaaybe.


	3. For ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime

Q- To Hamilton: Did you enjoy sleeping with Maria Reynolds? (not as in whether or not you felt guilty, but whether or not you actually enjoyed making out)

A- Alexander: The first few times, I definitely did feel guilty. Though she really took a weight off of my shoulders. She also took her legs off them too. All in all, It was passionate, and I loved it.

Eliza: .......No comment.

Q- To Eliza: Who is the hottest guy you've ever met besides Hamilton?

A- Eliza: In all honesty, nobody can match Alex.

Alexander: Aww! That’s sweet.

Q- To Angelica: If your sister hadn't fallen for Alexander, would you have made out with him?

A- Angelica: I… In all honesty… I probably would have.

Eliza: Wait… you… you gave him up for me?

Angelica: How could I not? You two were perfect.

Eliza: Well… I’d still say he was better for, uh, Mr. Laurens... If you catch my meaning.

Alexander: Hell yeah! Not saying I regret being with you, Eliza! I don't. But John… I mean…He was… different.

Eliza: *smiles* Point made.

Q- To Peggy: Which person in the room would you be most likely to have a crush on? (I didn't really know what to put for her)

A- Peggy: Maria isn’t such a bad-looking person if you know what I mean.

Maria: You’re not too bad yourself...

Q- To John: What does Alex taste like?

A- John: Coffee….. Especially one night when he stayed up writing that last Federalist Paper….

Alexander: …..Why? Why did you… nevermind...

Q- To Lafayette: While you were fighting for French aid, were you aware that your friend, Alexander Hamilton, was doing the exact opposite?

A- Lafayette: ...Alexander?

Alexander: I-It’s complicated. We really weren’t in a place to help. You saw the ruins our government was in! We needed to fix a few things first!

Lafayette: … I see.

Q- To Mulligan: Would you make out with a horse?

A- Mulligan: Would I? Well, I would gladly do it again!

Lafayette: *Répugnant! Pourquoi!? (*Disgusting! Why!?)

Mulligan: Relax! I’m kidding! Or am I?

Q- To Jefferson: What's your favorite thing about Hamilton? (I'm also tempted to ask him about Sally Hemmings...)

A- *Sighs* If I had to pick something, I’d say probably his determination. If he wants something to get done, it’ll probably get done. Even if he’s too short to do it.

Alexander: HOW DO YOU MAKE EVERYTHING ABOUT MY HEIGHT!?

Q- To Madison: What's the worst thing about Jefferson?

A- Madison: Just his confidence…. I like seeing him weak, and vulnerable. ;)

Jefferson: *Bright red* MADISON!

Madison: Are you feeling weak again? 

Jefferson: James! Shut up! You almost never talk, why now!?

Madison: Well, would you want me not to talk? Do you want my _lips_ to be shut? Unlike your legs tonight. I will be expecting them to be open tonight... _Wide_ open…. 

Alexander: Damn… I should write that down, and never let you forget that this happened.

Q- To Burr: Did you ever consider how Theodosia's husband might feel if he found out you were having a secret affair with his wife? What was your childhood like? (Sorry about the second question, I couldn't help myself- I just love suffering too much)

A- Burr: I… I did think about that. I felt guilty about it often… But she said many times that she preferred being with me, which assuaged some of my guilt. As for my childhood… I’d prefer not to answer, but assuming I have to… It wasn’t the best.

Q- To Theodosia Sr: If your first husband hadn't been killed in the war, would you have still married Burr?

A- Theodosia Sr: No doubt. Aaron was far kinder to me. I would have married him no matter what.

Q- To Washington: WHY THE HELL DO YOU OWN SLAVES?? (Same goes for Jefferson, but the Hamilton question would be funnier)

A- Washington: Let’s just say Martha and I had more _leisure_ time.

Alexander: S-Sir?

Jefferson: Get it, Mr. President!

Washington: *Stern look at Jefferson* Well, in all seriousness, I needed to focus all my time on making sure Alex didn’t destroy anything (or _anyone_ ). Plus, they didn’t mind all the hard labor and work. They had nothing better to do. 

Q- To Philip: What's the worst thing you've ever done that your parents don't know about?

A- Philip: Well, let’s just say that I got the chance to strip down to my socks.

Alexander: I’m sorry, what!?

Philip: WHAT? I HAVE TO GO DUEL NOW, SO NO TIME TO TALK ABOUT THAT…..

Eacker: I can help you there…

Alexander: Don't you dare touch that gun again, Eacker.

Q- Theodosia Jr: Have you and Philip ever secretly made out and agreed not to tell you parent/s?)

A- Theodosia Jr: Um… Well, actually…

Burr: … Theo? Answer the question.

Theodosia Jr: Um… yes? I-I mean, what question?

Burr: *disappointed sigh*

Q- To King George III: Are you aware that the entire country views you as a senile crazy old fool?

A- King George III: Does their opinion even matter? Now get out of here before I have you beheaded! 

Q- To Seabury: What did it feel like to be utterly destroyed by someone half your age in a verbal argument?

A- Seabury: I… Well, I wouldn’t say I was “utterly destroyed” by Hamilton!

Alexander: Sureeeeee. But how did it feel to lose?

Seabury: It… it wasn’t fun.

Q- Maria: Would you have made out with Hamilton if you had a choice? (If you weren't married to anyone)

A- Maria: Obviously, I would have gone straight to his house and straddled him wherever he was. Oh…. I already did that.

Alexander: *Furious blushing* Yes… everyone already knows that…

Maria: They don’t know how amazing you were though…

Alexander: Maria… stop.

Q- To Charles Lee: Would you be willing to repeat every negative thing you ever said about General (or President, idk when you're setting this) George Washington TO HIS FACE?

A- Lee: I… In all honesty… I probably wouldn’t.

Washington: Wise idea, young man...

Q- Eacker: WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT POOR PHILIP IF IT WAS CLEAR HE WASN'T GOING TO SHOOT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE?!

A- Eacker: I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SHOW, AND HE INTERRUPTED IT!

Philip: And how does that justify shooting me!?

Q- Also, just a fun general question: Who is Lin-Manuel Miranda? (Your God)

A- Clarkemanship: A lip-biting god.

InkAndFire: An actual genius who has achieved far more than I ever will!

  
  
  
  



	4. For: AsherTheGayBoi

Q- For Laurens: if you had to choose, live with turtles or hamilton has to do whatever you want for a full day _anything_.

A- Laurens: I don't know if I could pick! I have to admit, having Alexander do whatever I tell him for a day would be really… interesting. But also… the turtles. I don't know, I can’t pick. 

Q- For Madison: Does Jefferson have a mac and cheese kink? If so, how the hell do you put up with all the cheese?

A- Madison: It’s not… It’s not a “kink” per se.. But he loves Mac and Cheese more than me, and it gets really annoying sometimes.

Jefferson: Hey! I do not love it more than you! It’s only my second favorite thing. You’re my first favorite. Even though I haven’t forgiven you for that last… discussion.

Q- For Jefferson: (someone wanted to ask this in earlier comments but didn't so I'm going to) What's the deal with Sally Hemmings? And don't you dare lie.

A- Jefferson: Let’s just say she was my Madison before Madison...

Q- For Seabury: why didn't you have your speech memorized?

A- Seabury: I did! It just looked better for me to have my scroll...

For Hercules, Lafayette, Laurens: why are you always egging Hamilton into doing stuff?

A- Hercules: Because we know he won’t back down. We can tell him to do _anything….._ And he will do it. Some say that we were the reason that he cheated on his wife….. Maybe.

Laurens: Well, I think that was all me. Oh… wait… you were talking about Maria...

Lafayette: ...ummm…. Laurens? Are you…. well?

For Burr: Why do you always stop them?

A- Burr: Why would I not? Contrary to popular belief, I really don't want any of them dead you know.

Q- For King George: is it true that in your later years, you started saying "peacock" after everything?

A- And why would you assume that? Peacock.

Q- For Lafayette: Can you do opera? I'm just curious honestly.

A- Lafayette: That’s an interesting question, to be honest. Unfortunately, I cannot. I can however, rap well, as I’m sure you’re aware.


	5. For: OneWhoDoesNotHaveAnAccountYet and Kasuna_Kotonoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Both Alexander and Philip's duels have already happened. Both bullets did hit their target, but the target survived.

From OneWhoDoesNotHaveAnAccountYet

Q- *À un monsieur Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, marquis de Lafayette: qu'avez-vous fait après la guerre? Quelle est votre opinion sur les guillotines? (Excusez mon français) 

(* To monsieur Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, marquis de Lafayette: What did you do after the war? What is your opinion on guillotines? (Excuse my French))

A- Lafayette: After the war in America, I fought for French freedom for a few years. I was also imprisoned for a while. Not for anything important, just a prisoner of war. As for the guillotine question… I believe things could have been resolved far more peacefully without them. I don't particularly like their usage. Oh, and I appreciate you asking in French. You do not need to apologize for it, mon ami. :) 

Q- For Alex: Kiss, marry, kill: Eliza, John, Maria

A- Alexander: This shouldn’t have been as easy as it was… Kiss Eliza, Marry John, and… uh… kill Maria. Sorry, Maria…….

Maria: Well, I don't know if I expected any different.

Q- To Burr: Are you aware of how many jokes can be made with your name?

A- Burr: Yes… Yes I am, and I think they’ve all been used to their full extent by Alexander, John, Lafayette, And Hercules.

Q- To Alex, Lafayette, Hercules, and John: Dumbest thing you’ve done while drunk?

A- John: I don't think I’ve really done anything stupid when I’ve been drunk. Well, there was that one time I decided to make fun of Aaron because of Theodosia… Sorry, Aaron.

Burr: Apology accepted.

Hercules: Maybe Lafayette? ;) Well, that doesn’t count, because he’s not dumb. 

Lafayette: Well…… I have to agree with that statement…. You weren’t that bad either…..

John: Ewww gross!

Lafayette: Says the one who is in love with Alex…..

Alexander: Definitely John. 

Q- To Hercules: How did you feel when you had to eat horses due to a lack of food during the war?

A- It was an interesting experience, but let's say they tasted... Different then usual... *snickers*

Lafayette: ……...Des chevaux ou moi. Tu dois choisir

Hercules: What?

Lafayette: Horses or me. I need you to choose.

Q- To Miss Reynolds: Not a question, but I hope you’re in a better place now! Also, how’s Susan?

A- Maria: I appreciate that! Yes, I am very much in a better place now. Susan is doing well! Thank you for asking.

Eliza: Susan?

Maria: My daughter. Oh, don't look at me like that, Eliza. James is her father.

Madison: *Coughs* I’m sorry, what?

Maria: *Sighs* James _Reynolds_

Q- To Jefferson: Why do you carry a cane around? Also, your opinion on being shipped with Alexander?

A- Jefferson: I have a cane to dig into Alex’s foot…. Also…. HELL NAH! (InkAndFire here: I actually ship it.... We both do 😅)

Q- To Eliza: Best thing that’s ever happened to you?

A- Definitely Alexander! Though, in close second being lucky to be alive with my sisters.

Q- To Madison: Opinions on Alexander?

A- Let’s just say we have had our fair shares of arguments! Actually, I don’t know why Alex and Jefferson hate each other…. They both are very similar in multiple ways. Stubbornness for example.

Hercules: ...Kinky

Madison: Hercules…. Just… stop.

From Kasuna_Kotonoha

Q- For Burr: What is the lowest point in your life thus far? The worst? What about the happiest? And what's the funniest story you can tell about your sister.

A- Burr: No doubt, the lowest and worst point in my life has been shooting Alexander. Thank the stars he survived. I… I don't know where I’d be if he’d died…

Jefferson: Well, you’d probably be in a worse political place than you are now. 

Burr: Not everything is about politics, Thomas!! Anyway, as for the best point in my life, I’d say either meeting my wife, or when little Theodosia was born. My sister? Well… I remember when we were quite young, she decided to see what ink tasted like… she drank half an inkwell. *Laughs* Our grandparents were not pleased.

Q- Also for Burr: What are your thoughts on Slavery? Feminism? LGBTQ+ People?

A: Burr: In regards to slavery, I believe Thomas should practice what he preaches, as we all should. “All men are created equal.” That goes for women as well. Women are just as intelligent and strong as us men, sometimes even more so. People of all genders and sexual identities are completely and utterly valid and deserving of love. Male, female, transgender, gender non-conforming, straight, gay, bisexual, and any other form of identity, absolutely everyone is valid.


	6. For: notacabbage, BigGleeFanatic, and Onelasttime

From notacabbage

Q- To Angelica: Have you ever fought pretty bad with Eliza?

A- Angelica: Well, we’re sisters, so naturally, we fought occasionally. I don't believe we’ve ever fought badly about anything though. Just the occasional petty argument.

Q- To Eliza: what are your thoughts on angelica's sacrifice?

A- Eliza: I can’t believe she did that for me. I wasn’t expecting that she would give him up for my sake.

Q- To Peggy: do you feel bad about being outshone by Angie and Eliza?

A- Peggy: And that is where you are wrong. I am the most important, so I am front and center.

From BigGleeFanatic

Q- To Aaron Burr: How did it feel when you realized you shot Hamilton? Also is it true that Alexander Hamilton is your best friend?

A- Burr: As awful as I feel saying it, in the moment when I very first hit him… I… I was almost happy for a split second. Being a terrible shot, I’d thought for a moment that I was about to miss. But the moment he began to fall, when I saw the fear in his eyes and the gun raised to the sky, leaving him defenseless… I realized what I’d done. I despised myself for it. I still do. As I’ve said before, I don't know what I’d do if Alexander had died. As for whether Alexander is my best friend, *smiles* I’d have to say yes, though I’m not sure how he ever managed to forgive me.

From Onelasttime

Q- The Washington question killed me! So I have another question for Washington: I know you have a crush, so WHO IS IT?!?

A- Washington: Having a _crush_ on anybody is not a good look for the first President of the United States, so I apologize. I can’t answer that question. Especially because only Martha is worthy enough to receive my love.


	7. Author note

Hello! Clarkemanship and InkAndFire here again! Just wanted to get a little update out. This has gotten way more attention than we thought it would! We promise, your questions will be answered, you won't be forgotten, but we are receiving a lot more questions than we expected, so your answers may be delayed slightly. That being said, everyone enjoys answering your questions, and we love posting the answers, so keep asking! You may get answers late, but you will get them. Thank you all so much for your questions!

Authors out!


	8. For: Alyssaria

Q- To Lafayette - Je ne parle pas bien le français (je continue d'apprendre), donc...how did you learn english so quickly?

A- Lafayette- Votre français est bon! Continue d'apprendre! As for how I learned English so quickly, It helps to have a fluently bilingual friend. Alexander helped me quite a bit!

Q- To Alexander: Longest you've ever talked without stopping?

A- Alexander: Constitutional Convention. Aaron wasn’t kidding, I did talk for six hours. I’m surprised I could still talk the day after to be completely honest.

Q- Also to Alexander: Why did you think that going into a duel was a good idea, especially after Philip got shot?

A- Alexander: I guess I should have been expecting a question like this. The truth is, I really wasn’t thinking. I accepted the duel invitation on impulse. I… I was angry, and I wasn’t thinking about the consequences that the duel could lead to. Still… if Aaron and I hadn’t dueled, we may still have some… unresolved issues, and we may not be as good of friends as we are now. So in a way, I’m glad I did accept.

Q- To John: Worst thing that's ever happened to you?

A- John: Going to Alexander and Eliza’s wedding, though being shot is pretty bad too.

Q- To Hercules: Why...have you made out with a horse?

A- Hercules: Alright guys, seriously. What is it with the horse questions? It all started as a joke, because I said "lock up your daughters and horses." Y'all know I meant that I would steal the horses, not fuck them. I've never actually fucked or made out with a horse. Come on now, that's gross. And I know Lafayette thinks so too.

Lafayette: I'd have to agree. And I do hope you're telling the truth, Hercules…

Q- To Thomas: Opinions on John Adams?

A: Jefferson: Eh… we were friends for a while, and, obviously, I was his vice president, but… at the moment… I kinda hate him. It’s the one thing Hamilton and I agree on.

Q- To Theo Jr and Philip: Favourite memory with your parents?

Philip: Learning piano and French with mom, and studying with dad was always fun.

Theo Jr: I’d also have to say studying Latin and French with dad. Mom always sat in on his lessons to me, though she never participated. 

Q- General questions to anyone who wants to answer, I guess: What languages do you speak? 

A- InkAndFire: Lafayette and Alexander speak fluent French, Burr, Philip, and Theo Jr. Speak some Latin and French as well. 

Q- Favourite genre of books?

A: Alexander: I read everything, who are you kidding?

Eliza: I do occasionally like to read romance novels. Most are written so well.

Angelica: I also like romance novels sometimes, but I also read some political books.

Peggy: Sci-fi is the best genre, change my mind. 

Laurens: I mean, nature-centered books are cool, but I also kinda like fantasy...

Lafayette: I have to agree with John. Fantasy novels are quite interesting.

Mulligan: I don't read often, but I do sometimes read gardening books...

Jefferson: Classics! Obviously.

Madison: No one would ever guess I read this stuff, I’m sure, but murder mystery novels are pretty damn good.

Burr: Anything with a little bit of philosophy in it is good.

Theo Sr: I actually quite enjoy biographies.

Washington: I’d have to agree with Mr. Jefferson, the classics are very good.

Philip: I dunno actually. I read a lot. Poetry, naturally. I also enjoy mythology, and… the occasional comic book.

Theo Jr: Suspense novels are pretty good! Once I start one, I can’t put it down!

King George III: I’m surprised none of you peasants have said comedy yet.

Seabury: I...I actually am a fan of fantasy as well.

Maria: As I’m sure some of you expected, Romance novels are my favorite.

Lee: Anything dystopian for sure. Particularly post-apocalyptic

Eacker: Shakespearian novels. I enjoy the theater, as _Philip_ very well knows……

Philip: Oh, shut up, will you? 

Q- Who would you say is the best at drawing out of all of you?

A: Alexander: You know, I’d have to say Mr. Washington. 

Washington: I appreciate that, Alexander, but-

Alexander: Nope, I’ve seen your paintings and drawings. Next question!  


Q- Also, what do you do while you're bored?

A: Alexander: I write… I’m sure you expected that. 

Eliza: I quite enjoy gardening in some of my spare time. 

Philip: Poetry! It’s just fun to write!

King George III: Nap.

Burr: My girls and I usually take advantage of my rare free time and enjoy some family time.

Jefferson: Well, James is usually sick, so I cuddle him a lot.

Madison:........whatThomassaid.

Laurens: I actually like hanging around pet shops, checking out the turtles and the birds

Mulligan: I do quite a bit of sewing in my free time, being a tailor and all…

Peggy: Sports! I like trying a bunch of different ones!  


Washington: Free time is rare for me, but when I get the opportunity, I like relaxing with a book. 

Q- General Question to those who have children: Best/most embarrassing thing that's ever happened with/to your kids?

A- Eliza: I think one of the best moments for Alexander, Philip and I, was when Pip got accepted into King's College. As for most embarrassing...well, there was the time Alexander nearly got into a fight with Aaron in front of Philip…

Alexander: But I didn’t! 

Eliza: Exactly, because I was there. You’re lucky, Alexander…

Burr: Best moment? I wouldn’t be able to choose. Every moment is precious. As for most embarrassing...Well, it's a different kind of embarrassment, but I’d have to say… when Theo found out about the duel…

Theo Jr: At least I didn’t yell at you, like mom did…

Burr: No, no, you should have, quite honestly.


	9. For: Theonewiththepens, Thatstupidreddress, and ThirdRhombus 978

From-Theonewiththepens

Q- To T-Jeffs: How do you feel about being called T-Jeffs? Worst embarrassment? Worst failure?

A- Jefferson: I don't mind the nickname when it’s written, but hearing it spoken is a bit… strange, I have to admit. Worst embarrassment? Probably how quickly and strongly I reacted to Hamilton’s insults toward James. I don't regret it, but it was a bit embarrassing. Failure? Ha! I don't fail. Nice try though.

From Thatstupidreddress

To John: why does Philip look so much like you????

John: Um…. we don't know…. coincidence???

From ThirdRhombus 978

Q- For Alex: John or Mariah?

A- Alexander: John. Absolutely. 

Q- For Eliza: Who was the better sister? Peggy or Angelica (or you!)?

A- Eliza: I don't think any of us are better than the others! We’re all the best at one thing or another, but in general, I think we’re all equal!

For Jefferson: I'm a huge fan! But also, if you had come second in 1800, would you have been ok with being the vice-president again?

A- Jefferson: Ha! There is no way I would have been in second place. Nice try though.


	10. For: Kasuna_Kotonoha, elysiantree, and ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime

From Kasuna_Kotonoha

Q- For Theo Jr: Is the Nag Head portrait actually a portrait of you? 

A- Theo Jr: Yes! It is!

Q- For Philip: What is your opinion of Mr.Burr 

A- Philip: I… I don't know. I don't think I can ever forget that he shot my father, but… I think he’s a good man.

Q- For Burr: What was the worst thing that happened to you when you were a kid. What are the worst injuries you got as a child? 

A- Burr: Well… as a child, I’d have to say my parent’s death when I was two was the worst thing, though… *looks at Alexander almost guiltily* I was still lucky. My grandparents were able to take in my sister and I. As for worst injuries, when I was about 8, I fell from about 20 feet, breaking my arm in two places. I happened to be reading in a tree. When I adjusted a little, I lost my balance, landing on my arm.

Q- For Hamilton: Same questions as Burr

A- Alexander: I don't think we need to discuss "the worst thing" that happened to me as a child… I'd assume that's pretty obvious. As for my worst injury, I'd have to say… during the hurricane, well, the flooding in particular, I got caught in the current at one point, and got my head slammed into a wall. Probably got a mild concussion from that…

Jefferson: That would explain a lot…

Burr: Thomas! That's enough! That was completely uncalled for.

From elysiantree

Q- To Hercules: what, exactly, do you find so attractive about horses? 

A- Hercules: *sighs* Again, this seriously was just a joke! In that line, I meant I'd steal the horse… not screw it. I answered this question last chapter too, I think. I've never done anything with a horse!

Q- To Jefferson: if you had lost the election of 1800, do you think you would have ended up shooting Hamilton?

A- Jefferson: Hm… you know, I've never actually thought about it. I don't know. I honestly expected him to endorse Burr, so I wouldn't have been surprised. But I mean… I may have shot him, I don't know. I still may…

Alexander: Don't you dare.

Washington: Easy, gentlemen...

From ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime

Q- To Hamilton: How do you feel about your face being on the ten dollar bill, which you look hella hot on, by the way?

A- Alexander: First of all, I know I look hot on it, so thank you. Secondly, all I have to say about being on the ten dollar bill, is that I'm worth 8 dollars more than Jefferson. And I don't mind that.

Jefferson: Hey! Well at least I'm rarer than you. I'm more special!

Madison: You both can shut up, as neither of you have my spot on the $5000 bill. Rare, and worth $4988 more than both of you combined.

Q- To Jefferson: Are you aware that by writing "All men are created equal" you didn't only automatically exclude women, who were just as important to the foundation of this nation and our society as men, but that it was an outright lie? And that you essentially stole the "life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness" from John Locke, but you just changed "property" to "pursuit of happiness"?

A- Jefferson: First of all, I did not lie, second of all, I stole nothing!!! I was… inspired by John Locke! How dare you accuse me!

Alexander: Yes, he's aware that he excluded women and that he owned slaves. And yes, he did steal from John Locke and he knows it.

Jefferson: Wh- hey!


	11. For: Theonewiththepens and ThirdRhombus978

From Theonewiththepens

Q- Aight, so Anyone ever halved a walnut? 

A- Eliza: No…? I-I’m sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean? As in literally cut a walnut in half…?

  
  


Q- Washing-dad, how do you feel about being called Washing-Dad/ The over-the-top-ness in "Right Hand Man? What is your sassiest moment? 

A- Washington: Well, I prefer to be addressed as President Washington or Mr. Washington, so I don’t particularly like those names. My sassiest moment would have to be telling Burr to leave my office. Though, I don’t know how that would be considered "sassy."

Burr: That tone seemed pretty sassy, Washing-Dad.

Alexander: Ha! And you know you love the nicknames… and they're accurate. You are sort of the dad of the group.

Jefferson: You mean of you. You are his "son" after all… 

Hamilton: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

Washington: Alexander, Thomas… please. Not now.  
  


Q- Crocs? 

A- John: What are those????? *Wink*

Q- John, something about that time you ate a turtle? 

A- John: WHAT?! What are you talking about! I'd never eat a turtle!!

  
  


Q- How would you stage an "accident" supposedly leading to Ham's death, to anyone who wants to answer?

A- Thomas: I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?

  
  
  
  
  


From ThirdRhombus978

Q- For Angelica: What did you think of the Reynolds Pamphlet? Also, what do you think of Burr?

A- Angelica: The Reynolds Pamphlet should have never been published. I wish that Alexander had taken a break, because none of the scandal with the money or Maria would have happened in the first place!

Alexander: Look, I’m sorry, alright?!

Maria: ...I’m not.

  
  


Q- For Madison: Do you actually hate Alex? Or is it just the fact that Jefferson hates him?

A- Madison: Umm. Well at first, I despised him. Though, after a while when Jefferson was in France...

Jefferson: Don’t you dare finish that sentence.

Madison: Okay… whatever you say

  
  
  


Q- For Burr: Did you want to marry one of the Schuyler sisters? If so, who?

A- Burr: Oh! Well… I, er, I did have my sights set on Angelica…

Angelica: Big surprise… 


	12. For: miobami and IAmHoussem17

From miobami

Q- To Burr, what was running through your mind when you told Angelica "I’m a trust fund, baby you can trust me?"

A- Burr: I don't know… I honestly… I don't know.

Angelica: Neither do I, but I do know, whatever you were thinking, it didn’t work.

Q- To my dearest Angelica, I heard that once you slapped Jefferson so hard he turned down going to events if he thought you would turn up because he was afraid of you. Can you confirm? And did you leave a mark?

A- Angelica: Yes, yes I did, and I will not hesitate to do it again if need be...

Q- To Eliza, you're a sweetheart <3 what made you forgive Alexander for cheating on you with Maria?

A- Aw! Thank you! <3 As for what made me forgive Alexander… I think it was the realization that things would be far better for both of us if I forgave him. The chance of Philip’s death also… helped the situation a bit. Though, as I’ve told Alexander, I can forgive, but I certainly can’t forget...

Q- To Jefferson, what is up with you and your interesting choice of suit colour?? 

A- Jefferson: Was that intended as an insult? Because if so…. Shut up.

Q- To Alexander, have you ever told Eliza a pick-up line? Can you share some if you have?

A- Alexander: Pick up lines? No, actually. I think the letters worked well enough. They certainly worked better than "I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me."

Burr: I'd say that was a low insult, but that's fair...

Q- To Washington, do you have any dad jokes?

A- Washington: *sighs* I… no, no I don't. Next question…?

From IAmHoussem17

Q- For Burr and Eliza: would you two date/marry each other if you were single? I think you'd look so cute together! You're my favorite rare pair (I ship it)!

A- Eliza: Oh! Well, I don't actually know Mr. Burr very well, but from what I can tell, he is a very kind man, with a good heart.

Burr: Eliza certainly does remind me of my wife. Both are extremely kind and beautiful.

Q- For Washington and Madison: how do you two manage to handle Alexander and Thomas? It must feel like dealing with children

A- Washington: *sighs* Yes, Madison and I can both agree, it is certainly like dealing with children.

Madison: Even worse, it’s like dealing with siblings sometimes…

Washington: Agreed.

Q- For Philip: are you ever gonna marry Theo? You'd be perfect! And I don't wanna hear objections from Aaron and Alex *glares* I want Eliza and Theo Sr to support the marriage 💕

A- Philip: Well… I… uh, actually… I’ve certainly been thinking about it.

Theo Jr: You have?! Really?!

Philip: Yeah, not yet, obviously, but… I’d like to marry you one day.

Theo Jr: I’d love that!

Eliza: You two can have the old promise rings that Alexander and I gave each other if you’d like.

Theo Jr: That would be lovely, Mrs. Hamilton!

Burr: I… honestly, I have no objections. Philip, you’re a sweet young man, and you’re perfect for my little girl. 

Alexander: I could say the same about your daughter, Aaron. 


	13. For: camillia (miobami), 5orangesonthefloor, brooklyn_605, and IAmHoussem17

From camillia (miobami)

Q- To king george III » best type of tea ?

A- King George III: Any tea that wasn’t poisoned by the Atlantic Ocean by those… traitors.

Q- To lafayette, mulligan » do you believe in soulmates? if yes, do you think you've found your soulmate?

A- Mulligan: I mean… soulmates are stupid….. But yes, I think I have….

Lafayette: Awww! Je t'aime, Hercules <3

Q- To Philip » who's better: your mum, or your dad? i won't tell~ !

A- Philip: To be honest, I have the ambition of my father, which nearly resulted in my death. My mother taught me piano and french…… I think I like my mother better….

Q- To peggy » who do you think is a better match for hamilton: eliza or laurens? and why?

A- Peggy: Well, I want Eliza to be happy, but I think Laurens and Alex are so cute.

Q- To Laurens » what were you talking to peggy about at the winter ball? (ps i think your freckles are very cute) 

A- John: Oh… she was teasing me about crushing on Alex at his own wedding… heh. And thank you for the compliment on my freckles! *Smiles and blushes*

Q- To Madison » what's /your/ opinion on jefferson's colourful suits (since he told me to shut up (T_T) ? Do you have any favourite outfits of his ?

A- Madison: I personally like Jefferson’s colorful suits, but the purple one always makes me swoon.

Jefferson: Shut up...

From- 5orangesonthefloor

Q- To everybody - do you know about the Hamilton musical? 

A- Alexander: No! Eliza…. Did you do this?

Eliza: I had to ensure your legacy was protected, so maybe I helped.

Alexander: I… thank you.

Q- To John - Did you know you are my favorite? 

A- John: Really? I didn’t know! Thank you for that compliment! <3

Q- To Alex and Philip - Did you know you were supposed to die in those duels?

A- Philip: I- Wh-What…?

Alexander: What? Well, I mean, theoretically, there were many possible outcomes… I wonder what would have happened if I had aimed upward like I planned…

Eliza: Alexander! 

Alexander: What? I just said I wonder. I mean, they said we were supposed to die… 

Eliza: I swear... Do you have a death wish?

From brooklyn_605

Q- To Eacker: What if I hit your cheekbones hard enough to break the bone and you eye would fall out of the socket FOR DOING WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR BABY PHILIP OR AT LEAST TRYING TO I HATE YOU WITH A BURNING PASSION EACKER GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE

<3

A- Eacker: Okay, okay! Damn! I apologized, okay?! And he didn't die anyway! Yeah I shot him, but he lived, didn't he? I apologized, didn't I?

Alexander: You still shot my son!

Q- To Eliza: Do I have permission to do so? :)

A- Eliza: As much as I despise what this young man did to my son, I do not condone the violence against him! No, no you do not have my permission!

Alexander: But-

Eliza: No, Alexander...

From IAmHoussem17

Q- I have to ask this question to tick off Alexander >:)

How would you feel if someone said they prefer Burr over you?

I mean...don't get me wrong. You're a great man and definitely someone to look up to but you lack some common sense and self preservation. Plus, I relate more to Aaron.

And I don't usually relate to short people :)

Anyways, love you all! Especially Eliza and Aaron! Bye!

A- Alexander: I honestly wouldn't mind. It stands to reason that not everyone likes me. That being said.... I _do_ have common sense and self preservation!

Aaron: I'm... I'm not that short. I'm 5'6...


	14. For TheOneWithThePens,Kasuna_Kotonoha and miobami

From TheOneWithThePens

Q- Flexibility?

A- John: I don't know that any of us are really that flexible.

Alex: ...I could make sooo many comments right now... about the question, about your response...

John: *smacks Alex on the back of the head* Just shut up...

Q- Who screams the loudest?

A- Alex: I dunno. I think we all do, really. Laf is pretty loud, but only when he wants to be, and not when he's scared. When he's scared, he just kinda freezes.

Lafayette: Hey! Au moins je ne crie pas comme une fille!* (*At least I don't scream like a girl!)

Alex: Hey!

Angelica: I would be careful with that expression. Yes I know a bit of French.

Laurens: Sorry, Angie. Cut it out you two… and we all know Jefferson screams the loudest.

Jefferson: What?!

Alex: Yeah… he's right.

Jefferson: Shut it! You too, James!

James: *smirking* I didn't say anything.

Q- Madison, what was the saddest moment in your life? Happiest? Most embarrassing? (Don't mind me, lurkin', expossin'..)

A- Madison: The saddest moment would definitely be when I met Thomas…

Thomas: Hey!!

Madison: No, No, I’m kidding. Obviously. But I don't see why you’d need to know the saddest moment in my life… or why you’d want to make me talk about it...

Q- Thomas, what's an idea that sounds good in hindsight to you, but when you think about it would probably play out terribly?

A- I don't quite understand, but I think you mean an idea that I thought would sound good a while ago but that I didn't execute, and if I had… it would have been a bad idea. That's what I'm answering anyway. I'ma be honest, I didn't want to take the secretary of state job, but I'm glad I didn't turn it down. *Looks at James* For multiple reasons.

  
  


Q- Peggles, how do you feel about barely getting six lines or so in the musical in comparison to the abundance of things you did in reality? If you found a mysterious box hella big and full of kittens, what would you do with them?

A- Peggy: I definitely deserved more lines, but I loved being the star of the Schuyler Sisters song. I would keep the kittens for myself obviously. 

Q- What do you guys think of memes/vines? One to describe yourself?

A- James: well, I always feel like Jefferson and I are the “Woman Yelling At Cat” meme….

Q- Swivel chairs?

A- Thomas: YESSS! It is a GENIUS invention by yours truly, and I think-

James: Okay, we get it, Thomas… you like your swivel chairs.

Q- John, I see in a lot of fics how your dad was a bad dad, but how does this align with him in reality?

A- John: He wasn't really abusive or anything, no… but we didn't have the best relationship. He owned slaves, and I… *shudders* I definitely hated that. There were a few instances I wish he had been more… present, I guess. Especially when my little brother…*looks down*… nevermind. I also certainly wish he was nicer to my other little brother Henry Jr. He was nowhere close to encouraging. Quite the opposite in fact. He always thought Henry was "a disappointment of a child", and would say that to his face... Henry was an amazing student while I taught him, so I don't see what my dad was getting at. ...A-anyway, next question?

Q- James, how's the macaroni?

A- James: *sighs* It's not completely terrible, but I wish that sometimes Thomas would remember that there's other food…

Thomas: Hey! I know there's other food! Come on!

James: *mutters* Yeah, once I remind you...

Q- Thomas, own any particularly extravagant (extra for short) outfits? Any preferences?

A- Thomas: I don't actually have any favorite outfits. I look good in everything.

  
  
  
  
  


From miobami

Q- To Jefferson: Who would you date out of burr, hamilton, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Laurens, mulligan, and lafayette? (i believe very strongly in enemies to lovers if you know what I mean <3 !!!)

Jefferson: Can't I just stick with James?! Ugh fine. If I had to choose one… provided she'd love me back, I'd have to say Angelica.

Angelica: Ha!! You're lucky you have James, because that's _never_ happening.

Jefferson: I know… that much was clear when you slapped me…..

Q- To Burr: You won't get this at all (and this isn't even a question) but I feel like you'd make a strong heather duke. I can envision you in green singing about how you want to overthrow a leader or something!

A- Burr: Thank you… I suppose?

InkAndFire: I get it, and I _totally_ agree! Maybe Jefferson as Chandler and Madison as McNamara? (I'd love to discuss that in the comments honestly. The SMFDR as Heathers.)

Clarkemanship: To be honest, I don’t know. I definitely think Jefferson would be Chandler, but maybe Burr could be McNamara. 

Q- To Mulligan: Have you ever made Laf/Burr/Alex/Laurens wear a dress?

Hercules: I can actually proudly say that the only one of those four I have _not_ gotten into a dress yet is Burr. John, Alex, and Laf all looked amazing, though they'll deny it. Still haven't gotten Aaron though…

Aaron: And you never will.

Hercules: We'll see……..

Q- To Hamilton: Can you rant about the colour magenta?

A- Alexander: Now, see, I don't mind the colour. It's a perfectly pleasant color! Just not on Thomas…

Thomas: HEY!!  
Alexander: Oh, shut it. This wasn’t your question.

From: Kasuna_Kotonoha

Q- I just have one question for Burr: William Paterson. There are a lot of fan theories, but did he ever actually do anything to you?

A- Burr: I-I’d really prefer not to talk about him. I will neither confirm nor deny whatever rumors you have heard about us and our letters and interactions... Do more research if you’d like, but I’m afraid you won’t find much. The only thing I will confirm of my relationship with Paterson is that he and I _did_ establish the Cliosophic Society at Princeton College. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fourth wall break! XD
> 
> If you ask an angsty question, and/or receive angst in the answer, it was probably answered by InkAndFire. (InkAndFire: Hey, I love writing angst... XD More angsty questions!!!!)
> 
> Now if the same thing happens but with smut or anything that could be taken as a remotely dirty question, it was probably answered by clarkemanship. (clarkemanship: Don't fully blame me! InkAndFire has made a couple dirty remarks too! They do keep me in check most of the time though...)


	15. Author note (Important!)

Hey all! I know, I know... "Author's note? Not an update?! :( " 

We're working on your questions now, but we also wanted to make you aware of a few things.

One, it may take a while for you to receive answers, given our schedules. Classes have begun for both of us, so we have less time on our hands.

Second, in regards to the actual questions, we may change the wording of your questions ever so slightly. This is, after all, some form of an AU. For example, no-one is dead in the au of this askbox. If you ask a character about their death, we may adjust the question so that it is about the event leading to their death. They most likely survived that event in this AU. Shoutout to the lovely person with the username 5orangesonthefloor for providing the perfect example of what we may alter the question to. They asked, "To Alex and Philip- Did you know you were supposed to die in those duels?" It kept to the AU, while mentioning said characters death event.

Just wanted to make you aware of it, so you aren't wondering why your question is a bit different. 

Anyway, thank you all so much for the questions! We love you all, and stay safe! <3


	16. For: Anxious Midget 420, ThirdRhombus978, and IAmHoussem17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarkemanship and I, InkAndFire both sincerely apologise that we haven't gotten this updated in a while. Clarkemanship has given me their permission to "throw them under the bus" for this, because they took weeks to do their questions. But in all fairness, my questions weren't all that good either. 
> 
> Anyway, here are some of your responses! Thank you, and we're so sorry again.

From Anxious Midget 420

for George III and Seabury-

Q- What are your favourite things about each other?

A- George III: He is extremely loyal, and very kind to me. Unlike, well…. You know who.

Seabury: Surprisingly, he isn’t as rude as people think. Not to me anyway.

Q- How and when did you two realize you were in love?

A- Seabury: When I got an order to meet with the king, I fell in love with him immediately.

George III: Well, I asked specifically for you, because I was intrigued by your personality.

Q- Do you guys comfort each other when you get sad?

A- Seabury: Of course! I usually comfort Georgie when he realizes that the Americans are never coming back. 

George III: THEY ARE JUST COLONISTS, SAMUEL! 

Seabury: He's in denial. 

Q- (for King George) Is there one thing in particular that makes Samuel angsty? If so, how do you deal with it? Do you help him?

A- George III: Samuel usually never gets sad, but when he does, I just give him hugs. I am not usually a close contact person, so it is a treat for him. He likes to hide his anxiety and self esteem issues to make me feel happy, so I like to help comfort him.

Q- (For Seabury) Same question but with George! Have a nice day :>

A- Seabury: Literally anything that anyone does makes him angsty. I just smile and say that everything will be alright. And thank you! You have a nice day as well.

From: ThirdRhombus978

Q- To Burr: Would you have let Jefferson be Vice President if you had won? Also, what position would Alex have? (Other than Treasury Secretary)

A: Aaron: Well, I wouldn’t have much choice, given how politics was set up. Take Thomas for example. He didn’t exactly like me as his Vice President, he’d certainly have preferred James, but he really had no choice. So, the short answer to that is yes, I suppose. As for Alexander, I don't think I could move him from his Treasury Secretary position. He takes care of it very well. However if I had to, I suppose I could move him to Thomas's position, as it would be open. 

Q- To Peggy: WHAT DID LAF SAY TO YOU AT HAMILTON AND ELIZA'S WEDDING!?!

A- Peggy: He just said "remember, you're next in line". *Giggles* He's not wrong. I would be the next Schuyler sister in line to get married. But who knows… I might never do that just to spite dad...

Q- Angelica: Would you have hooked up with Laf if Hamilton wasn't at the ball/pushed him away?

A- Angelica: Hooked up? No. Spoken with? Almost definitely. I was quite eager to learn about other cultures and backgrounds, particularly the French, and Lafayette seemed so lonely. Then, of course, I got distracted… *teasingly reproving glare at Alexander*

From: IAmHoussem17

Q- Who is the snarkiest? The sweetest, and most annoying between all of you?

A- Alexander: Hm. Most annoying?

John, Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, Peggy, Madison: Jefferson.

Thomas: Hey!!!! 

Alexander: I'm surprised more of us didn't say so.

Angelica: Eliza is easily the sweetest. 

Alexander: I'll second that, though Philip and Theo Jr. are both close seconds.

Laurens: Yeah, Eliza or one of the kids for sure.

Philip: I'm nineteen! I'm not a kid anymore! Not even legally!

Laurens: Yeah, but you're short.

Hercules: If being short makes someone a kid, where does Alex fit in?

Alex: Oh shut up! Burr's shorter than me, pick on him for a change! Come on!

Aaron: And I think you've just received your answer about the snarkiest. As well as the person most likely to react to an insult.


	17. For: AsherTheGayBoy

Q- For le frenchiest fry (Lafayette): how many nicknames relating to France have you had? And what were they?

A- Lafayette: Mon Dieu… Don't make me repeat every single one, we would be here for ages. I’ll let the others explain the names they've given me.

John: My personal favorite is actually the one you used, but we all like to call him our little French fry. 

Alex: I prefer "baguette", "croissant" or something of the sort. *Laughs*

Hercules: You guys are really sleeping on the "French toast" nickname!

Lafayette: Wh-Why are all of your nicknames for me based around food…?

Q- For Hercules: "it's hard to have intercourse over FOUR SETS OF CORSETS"?!?!? There are so many questions, honestly.

A- Hercules: I- *sighs, laughing* I'm sorry, okay? Whatever, go ahead. Ask your questions.

Q- For Macaroni Man (that one’s obvious): is it true that the "meeting" you had with Madison and A.Ham was really just a table, swivel chairs, and macaroni on 1-day notice? Cuz I've heard some stuff…

A- Thomas: Okay, who have you "heard some stuff" from…? Because it was more than a one-day-notice, _Alexander_ … The meetings also spanned a few days. I won't confirm or deny the macaroni… or swivel chairs. 

Q- For Burr, (sir): this may seem like a heartless question, but, when Theodosia Sr. dies, how would you feel about the fact that some people would ship you with others (Hamilton for example)?

A- Aaron: I… Well, I can't change what people think, now can I? I will say this however. When Theodosia passes, no one else will be fully worthy of my love.

Q- For Mr. President Washington: why Lee?

A- Washington: In all honesty… I simply didn't want Alexander in more danger than was necessary. I know that I should not have been biased in any way, but… In given the choice to allow Alexander or Lee to command, you must understand my choice...

Q- For the gay turtle boi (Laurens): what drew you to Alex? And can you actually draw? (I need confirmation on my headcanon)

A- John: I don't know, actually… probably his work ethic and personality. But also his eyes… As for if I can draw… well, yes and no. I can draw a little bit but it isn't good. Alex says it is though. 

Alexander: What are you talking about?! You're an amazing artist!

John: See, I can't tell if he's saying that out of pity or….

Alexander: I wouldn't lie! Your art is amazing! All the others agree! Stop being so hard on yourself.

Q- For James Madison: has Jeffersin (that was on purpose) ever rode a swivel chair around somewhere (like IKEA)? Does it annoy you if he has?

A- James: *Facepalming the entire time* Yes. Oh God, yes he has. Don't ask me why, but yes… He knows it pisses me off too...

Q- For Eliza: how are you so good and pure?!

A- Eliza: *laughs* Well I know you all seem to think I'm pure and perfect, but you must remember, I am Angelica and Peggy's sister… I'm not always as sweet and innocent as I seem… Although, most of the time you're right. I do try to be as "good and pure" as I can be. I simply enjoy being kind to people.

Q-For Angelica: Proudest moment?

A-Angelica: Tough question. Likely any time I watch my sisters succeed at something. I'd say at the wedding, but at the time there were some…. Mixed feelings. Those have passed of course, and I'm absolutely very proud of Eliza's handling of the… ahem… Reynolds situation.

Q- For Burr, sir (again): what was going through your mind during the duel? Especially during Hammy's little internal monologue?

A- Aaron: I… up until the moment I pulled the trigger… I was furious. I wanted to kill him. But the instant I felt the bullet leave the gun… *looks down* I despised myself. I swear time slowed and I thought of everything that would happen if he died…his children… Why is it I am continually asked to relive this?

Q- For Philip: How do you feel knowing your dad dueled in the same spot you did, for much the same reason?

A- Philip: To be honest… it makes me feel not quite as bad about what I did. As though I really was doing the right thing… 

Q- For Burr, sir: if Philip was your kid, how would you have advised him on the duel?

A- Aaron: Had Philip been my son, he wouldn’t have felt he “needed” to duel in the first place, because I wouldn’t have let him think he needed to defend my name... Had he still gotten himself into a similar situation, I would not have allowed him to duel. I would have done everything in my power to get Philip out of that situation. Now, if somehow the situation would not allow Philip to back out, I would have found out everything I could about his opponent, to determine whether or not he’d shoot. In George Eacker’s case, I would have guessed he’d shoot. I would therefore likely advise Philip to appear to shoot for Eacker, but aim to miss.

Q- For Lee: Are you aware that people ship you and Laurens?

A- Lee: *Glares at John* You do realize we tried to kill each other?

John: I...I don't think they do… 

Q- For Peggy: is it true that you fended off a burglar or something? Cuz if so, that badass.

A- Peggy: I will neither confirm, nor deny the truthfulness of the story, but as it goes, a bunch of Loyalists showed up, trying to find father. Angie and Eliza both ran upstairs, but left behind Catherine, our baby sister. I went back downstairs to fetch her, and one of the Loyalists asked where papa was. I thought fast and told them coolly he had went to warn others of their presence. They started to leave, and I nearly got a tomahawk to the leg for my trouble. But again, I will neither confirm nor deny any of the details, and neither will my sisters.

Q- For the Schuyler Sisters: can you explain the color thing? Please?

A- Angelica: Oh! If I know what you mean by “color thing”, it’s actually quite simple. We seem to be associated with the color of our dresses. 

Eliza: Mhm! I wear mostly blue, Angie wears a lot of pink, and Peggy wears quite a bit of yellow.

Peggy: Yep! Not that we mind being associated with those, since we wear our favorite colors anyway! 

Q- For King George The Third: 1. You remind me of the queen of hearts and 2. Did you know that at the Boston Tea Party, 342 chests were destroyed by colonists, with an estimated value of about $15,000?

A-George III: I suppose I'll take that as a compliment. You are comparing me to a queen after all. As for the tea… you think I don't know the amounts‽

Seabury: Easy, George… That was a while ago. We've recovered financially.

George III: Yes, but $15,000 of their "American" dollars! Over £11,700!

Seabury: *sighs* He hates it when you bring that up.

Q- For everyone: did you know your lips don't touch while counting until you say One Million? (Not sure if that's true for other languages tho)

A- Lafayette: It is actually only true up to one thousand in French, as we say "un mille"

Aaron: If that really is true in English, that's actually quite fascinating. 

Angelica: Am I the only one who knew this…?

Thomas: Oh, we get it, you're a smart girl…

Angelica:....... Do you want me to slap you again? Because I will gladly do so.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fic Where You Ask Hamilton Characters Your Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698792) by [IAmHoussem17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17)




End file.
